


Melting The Snow

by Freeza



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeza/pseuds/Freeza
Summary: Fate decides to give disillusioned snow faerie Luhan the push he needs.Sehun on the other hand stared at the snowflakes with wide eyes. Shakily, he stretched out his fingers into the cold whirl that tickled his skin. When he hastily retracted them again, a few clumps of snow were melting through his fingers. He stared at them in awe and fascination. Then at Luhan. “Who are you?”





	Melting The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT #218
> 
> I hope you enjoy this brief, fluffy one-shot. ^^ Merry Christmas, everyone.  
> And a thousand thanks to my beta.  
> To the prompter of this cute idea: I don't know if this is where you wanted this to go but I hope you're satisfied nontheless.

****

 

**MELTING THE SNOW**   


 

Luhan was what you would call a snow faerie. Today was his first day on duty and he was not particularly pumped about it.

Because contrary to all expectations, being a snow faerie was not a very fulfilling or outstandingly magical task. In fact, this job was more of a bureaucratic mess than anything else. Every snow faerie had their own jurisdictional district and everyone was expected to strictly adhere to their region. A faerie be damned if they ever dared to trespass or ignore their duties. The upper echelons were really strict when it came to that. Only more than one official reprimand could send you looking for another job. Moreover you had to stay in contact with those moody, arrogant faeries from the weather headquarters all the times.

Luhan would have preferred to be something a little more enjoyable like a music faerie or whatever. That was so much more fun and held more meaning over the course of the year. As a snow faerie it was only in winter that you were ever really busy. The rest of the year you could die from boredom, except for the losers who were assigned to the districts at the polar ice caps. Those guys never had a break so perhaps Luhan was still a little bit lucky that he was only in charge of a district in a temperate zone. Life would be boring as hell but at least he wasn't going to die from overworking himself.

_Oh well … I guess that's what you get from not being the best at the academy._

Of course a job somewhere else would be preferable but at the end it was just a job – and someone had to do it.

The previous snow faerie of Luhan's new district had resigned only a few days ago and now Luhan – freshly hired – had to take over for her. Thankfully his senior had done a good job with the snow and temperature everywhere so Luhan wouldn't be too stressed for the next days.

Currently he was wandering around his district to get an overview of what exactly it was that he was in charge of. It seemed to be a mostly rural area. Many sedate hills and a handful of small human villages covered nicely in a fluffy, white blanket of snow. The district's faerie office and his temporary home were situated next to a frozen lake in a forest near one of the villages. The building was nice but overall everything was quite boring.

He had sorted through all the paperwork already and there was just honestly nothing left to do. He was so bored he even started to aimlessly wander through the human settlements, just to see what these folks were up to nowadays. It's not like they could see him anyway.

During this time of the year they always decorated their buildings with pretty lights and wreathes. They chopped of some poor trees (the forest faeries always complained about that back at the headquarters) and put them in their houses. It was all looking nice but Luhan just didn't understand the custom. A few more days and they would take it all down again. _So why even do that …?_ It seemed like big waste of perfectly good trees and lights to him. _Humans …_

A few of them carrying packed bags and presents with them rushed past him without taking note of his presence. Though they probably would have if they had been able to see him. His perfectly curly back hair and brown eyes were probably not too outstanding but his inhumanly pale skin and the fact that he wore neither a jacket nor shoes probably were. He was a snow faerie after all. If the cold bothered him he'd gone to the sand faeries in the desert.

It was getting dark and Luhan decided to go to bed early. Who knew? Maybe a weather faerie decided to wake him up early tomorrow for whatever goddamn reason. He didn't want to get caught off guard by those fuckers.

At a leisurely pace, he walked the path to his new home at the lake with his hands lazily in the pockets of his pants; trying to enjoy the sound of the snow beneath his feet and remembering why he chose this occupation in the first place. Eventually the lake came in sight but someone else was there already.

Luhan stilled for a second. That was not a faerie. It was a human and usually they didn't walk into forests alone at night.

_Well … his problem._ Luhan shrugged and kept on walking.

Luhan was just about to walk left toward the office when the boy called out.

“Hey, aren't you cold?”

The faerie turned around in confusion. It wasn't possible but … the human was looking directly at him. “Are … are you talking to me?” Luhan asked with wide eyes. The boy also shouldn't be able to hear him.

“Yeah, obviously. Or do you see someone else here?” The boy arched a brow and his shaky breath caused a cloud to form in the cold air. He had an odd look in his eyes as if he thought Luhan were crazy.

“Uhm …” Luhan was baffled. That never happened to him before. Humans couldn't see faeries. Or hear them. “You- … You can see me?”

The odd look in the boy’s eyes got stronger. “Why shouldn't I?”

“Well … you're a human.”

“… Obviously. What else would I be?”

“You shouldn't be able to see me.”

The boy now raised both eyebrows. “You're weird.”

“Well, _excuse me_! I am not weird.”

“It's below zero and you're barefoot. In the snow.”

“The cold doesn't bother me. And I was just about to go home.”

“To where? That weird house over there?” The boy asked and pointed towards the office.

Luhan's eyes almost popped out. “You can see that, too?”

“Well, it wasn't there the last time I came home so I was a little surprised to see such a strange building on my family's property. I can't remember my mom telling me anything about that. I doubt you have a permit.”

“I can assure you I have a permit.” From the fairy headquarters. _Sike!_

The boy raised an eyebrow. “We will see …” He took a careful step away from Luhan, turned around and began to walk down the path Luhan had come from. “Try not to freeze to death, I guess …” he called out and left Luhan standing dumbfounded.

That wasn't supposed to happen.

 

“Baekhyun?” Luhan yelled as soon as he entered his office. “Why was there a human at the lake and why could he see me?”

“What?” Baekhyun, his assistant, looked out of the kitchen with big eyes. “What do you mean _a human could see you_?”

“There was a boy standing there at the lake, he spoke to me. He could see and hear me!”

“That's not possible.”

“ _I know_! That's why I'm asking.”

“Are you su-”

“ _Yes!_ ”

“Luhan … I know you're kind of desperate lately … Did you want him to see you?”

“Of, course not! Are you mad?” Luhan stared at his colleague as if he'd lost his mind.

Baekhyun pursed his lips for a moment. “Luhan … the only times a human can see a faerie is when we either choose to show ourselves to them or when the human in question has actually some faerie blood in them. And you know how rare _that_ is …”

“Well, I didn't choose to show myself. And he could also see this office.”

Baekhyun was speechless for a moment – a very rare occasion. “He … he must be part faerie. As unlikely as that is. It's the only possibility.”

Luhan took a deep breath. “Damn … only a few days here and now this … A half-blood … _damn_ …”

“You'll have to find and speak to him again and make sure that he shuts up. Luhan … this is dangerous, what if the humans find out? We need to get this under control as soon as possible.”

“Yeah … I get it …”

“We should also inform the headquarters. They need to know.” Baekhyun was already about to reach for the phone.

“Wait!” Luhan interrupted him. “Don't tell the headquarters yet. I don't trust those guys. I'm sure you know the stories that people tell about how they treat half-bloods. The boy doesn't deserve that. He didn't seem to know anything. He probably thought I was a crazy person.”

Baekhyun sighed. “I guess … but he's probably going to tell people and then what?”

“I will speak to him, make sure he understands what's going on and that he shouldn't tell anyone. I'll tell him the stakes. Give me a chance.”

“Fine. But if doesn't work out we'll call the headquarters immediately to get them to erase his memory or whatever they're doing.”

“I'm not sure if that would be of any use. He seems to live here. He said his family owns this piece of land and was surprised to see our office.”

“Oh … I see. That is a problem. If he lives here, it doesn't matter if you erase the memory. It could simply happen again. And yes, this land is actually owned by humans. We just built the office last year but we never thought it'd be a problem, y'know. Nobody could see it after all.”

“I will talk to him.” Luhan repeated, hoping that everything would work out. “I just hope he doesn't tell anyone.”

 

“Hey mom, why is there a suddenly a house back at the lake?” Sehun asked when he stepped into the warm living room and took in the scent of cinnamon cookies.

“House?” his mother looked up from the table she was setting for dinner. “Hunnie, I don't know what you’re talking about. There's no house.”

“Yes, there is,” Sehun refuted in a confused manner. He was sure of what he has witnessed in the forest – as weird as it was. “I've seen it with my own eyes.”

“Hunnie, it's dark. The shadows probably just played a trick on you.” She hummed carefree melody.

“I know what I saw there was a house. And some weird guy with no shoes on …” And he had been almost otherworldly beautiful. But Sehun didn't say that, of course.

“No shoes?” his mom chuckled. “Oh, Hunnie … You and your over-active imagination. I thought you'd finally grown out of that. You're a university student now … but I guess some things will never change.” She gave him an assessing look.

“Obviously. And as usual you don't believe me.”

“Hunnie,” she sighed. “I've been at the lake just a few days ago when I took Vivi for a walk. There's no house. And there's no weird people.”

Sehun's lips twisted disapprovingly. “If you say so …” He sat down at the table. It's been a while since he had his mother's freshly made food and he was craving it. Living off take-out food and frozen pizza for months wasn't exactly enjoyable. He didn't want to start a fight now.

His mother ruffled his hair and smiled. “Don't make such a face. It's Christmas tomorrow and I'm sure you don't want to start the holidays with such a frown.”

 

~

 

When Sehun woke up the next morning he let out a scream. Or he would have if there wasn't a hand covering his mouth.

The weird guy from yesterday was _in his_ room, sitting _on his_ bed!

“Please don't scream, please don't run. I need to talk to you,” he said seriously with an urging look in his big eyes.

Sehun shoved the guy off him and scrambled out of his bed. “What the hell!” he yelled.

“Shhhhhh …” Luhan hissed and waved his hands in an appeasing manner.

“Don't shush me! You're in my house. What do you want? How did you get in here? Are you a vagabond? A thief? You can't just break into people's houses. What the hell! I'm calling the poli-”

“Listen, I want to explain it. I _need_ to explain it,” Luhan interrupted the others rambling. He was staring at the faerie with that odd look again when he seemed to get a hold of himself again. The boy took a deep breath and for a split second Luhan's eyes got caught by his sculpted bare chest. (It wasn't the first time that his thoughts somehow got tangled up with the memory of the half-bloods face, but he couldn't let himself be bothered with that now.)

“Fine,” Sehun pressed anxiously. “You have five minutes and your explanation better be fuckin' good.”

 

“I'm a what? You're a … _what_?”

“A snow faerie and you must be a half-blood. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to see me,” Luhan repeated.

The human stared at him incredulously. He clearly had no idea what he was and he was definitely hearing this for the first time. “See, you must have had instances in your life where you saw some things that others didn't. I am sure of it. Myself included. If we go outside, I swear, nobody else will notice me except for you.”

The boy seemed to hesitate at that. There were quite a few instances that would fall into this category. Sehun took in a shaky breath. “Fine, let's pretend I believe you, which I don't, that still doesn't give you the right to just march in here.”

“Please, I must ask you to never tell anyone of our existence. If humans were to collectively find out it could have horrible consequences for us and very likely also the other way round. You absolutely need to keep quiet on this. I decided to warn you as soon as I figured out that you're a half-blood. It could be especially dangerous for you if something leaking about could be traced back to you. You are basically a human but you can see us and find us without us intending to do so. This ability puts a lot of faeries on edge and they don't like half-bloods around. You need to keep quiet on all of that.”

Sehun was speechless for a moment. “ … And now you're threatening me …?”

“No,” Luhan jumped down his throat. “It is truly just a warning.”

Sehun narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Why? If others seem to dislike me for being a … half-blood or whatever, why do you care so much?”

Luhan huffed. “Is it really that hard to believe that I just don't want something bad to happen to you?”

“At the moment a lot of things are hard to believe.”

“Ok, look at this!” Luhan declared and began to create a small whirling cloud of snow above his palm. “This is just a tiny fraction of what I can do but I hope you get the idea.” He stood up and walked toward Sehun. “It is real snow. You can touch it if you don't believe me again.”

Sehun on the other hand stared at the snowflakes with wide eyes. Shakily, he stretched out his fingers into the cold whirl that tickled his skin. When he hastily retracted them again, a few clumps of snow were melting through his fingers. He stared at them in awe and fascination. Then at Luhan. “ _Who_ are you?”

“Luhan. My name's Luhan. Who are _you_?”

“Oh Sehun. Nice … to meet you, I guess …”

“Likewise, Sehun,” the faerie smiled and it was beautifully brilliant smile.

Sehun didn't even notice how his jaw dropped a little bit.

 

~

 

“I don't understand these human customs,” Luhan stated as he watched Sehun stuff a present into his shopping bag. He had decided to accompany the other to his so-called Christmas shopping.

“Well, for a lot of people Christmas is simply an important tradition and it's also a festivity where the whole family reunites. I haven't been home since almost a year so it's really nice to be with my mom again for this special occasion,” Sehun tried to explain in a hushed voice. He tried to make his conversation with Luhan as inconspicuous as possible after realizing that yes, indeed, nobody was noticing the barefoot, thinly white dressed, handsome faerie next to him.

“I understand,” Luhan answered. “What about your father?”

Sehun side-eyed him. “I never met him. He disappeared before my birth.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.”

“Don't be. It's not like I can miss anyone here. And as long as my mom is happy I am not going to complain.”

Luhan smiled softly at that. “You have a good heart, Sehun.”

“Huh?”

The faerie chuckled bitterly. “It just seems so ironic to me. We faeries are always supposed have a good, pure heart as one of our main ideals. But speaking to you I just realized that I've probably grown very bitter over the past few years. I wish I could have your resolve again.”

Sehun gave him a long stare as cold air hit him coming from Luhan. His blond hair fluttered in the icy breeze. “What's stopping you?”

“A lack of motivation, of interest, of excitement … annoyance with superiors, rules and regulations … the list is long. I don't think I ever adapted to adult faerie life as well as I should have.”

“You are probably just being too hard on yourself,” Sehun smiled. “Everyone has the right to feel unmotivated and annoyed at times.”

“Among humans maybe. Among fairies these qualities are widely shunned. I've always been a little out there in that regard.”

“Is that why you didn't have the grades at your faerie schools that wanted?”

“Uhmmmm … among others …” Luhan muttered.

“Don't be too hard on yourself,” Sehun repeated emphatically. He smiled again and his eyes turned into lovely crescent moon shapes.

Luhan felt like he was melting.

 

Luhan's bare feet silently sneaked across the surface of the frozen lake.

Sehun was walking besides him on solid ground, his hands buried in his pockets. “You know … What you said … about me seeing weird stuff and all that … It's true. There were sometimes these weird people or buildings I spotted. When I was a kid I always told my mother but she never understood it. She thought I was just making up stuff. Later on I learned not to talk about it anymore.”

“I can see how that would be frustrating. But you can talk to me now, right?”

“Right …” Sehun sighed.

“What's the matter?”

“It's just in a couple of days I'll be gone again. I have to get back to university after the holidays. And it will probably be a while until I come back …”

“Oh,” Luhan breathed somewhat dejectedly. He chuckled nervously, “Don't worry about me. I am sure I won't be too bored without you. It's winter, I have stuff to do.”

“Good to know that I'm so easy to replace,” Sehun snickered.

“Idiot,” Luhan huffed. “You're not easy to replace. You're actually really spec- … Never mind.”

“What was that?” Sehun grinned. “I'm what?”

Luhan blushed slightly. “You aren't half bad.”

“Hn, neither are you.”

 

~

 

Baekhyun was tapping with his foot on the ground repeatedly. “Do you really think hanging out with this human is a good idea, Luhan?” He sounded concerned. “What if someone sees you together? That could have really ugly consequences. For both of you.”

“He promised, he wouldn't tell anyone. He had no idea before but he knows the stakes now. Don't worry.” Luhan longingly gazed out of the window in the direction of where Sehun was likely celebrating this Christmas event with his mother now.

“Oh my goodness,” Baekhyun groaned. “I can't believe it. But then again – I should have known.”

“Huh?”

“You're head over heels for that half-blood. You better make sure that no one ever finds out about this. Damn, couldn't you have picked someone else to have crush on?”

“I … I don't have a crush on him,” Luhan stammered, taken aback.

“ _Puh-lease!_ ” Baekhyun said in a mocking tone. “A blind man could see those heart-eyes.

Luhan blushed in crimson red. “Well, he is quite handsome, is he not? For a human? Half-blood, I mean … That's definitely gotta be that faerie part of him … I mean have you seen his cheekbones? And his eyes are so intense. And he has such a sweet and caring personality. How can I not have crush on someone like that?”

Baekhyun chuckled. “I get it lover-boy. You can stop now.”

“And he's shredded…”

“Dang! You already seen him naked?”

“Wha- No! That was just an accident.”

“Suuuure … “

“Also, it's been forever since I've been with anyone. And even longer since I was actually interested.”

“And is he too? Interested?”

Luhan bit his lip and doubt flashed across his eyes. “I don't know. I think so. I hope so.”

 

“You seem distracted these past few days. Are you okay, Hunnie?” Sehun's mother asked.

He pulled his eyes away from the window out of which he had been staring. “Yes, everything's fine.”

“What's the use of you being here when I don't even get to enjoy you being here,” she pouted playfully. “

“Sorry, mom. I just have some stuff on mind …”

“What stuff? About preparing a plate full of Christmas cookies?”

Sehun huffed. “Mom …”

“I know, I know. Just kidding!” She gave him a nudge. “But seriously, are you having a crush on someone, Hunnie?”

Sehun almost choked on his own spit. “Wh- I- Wha- No! Mom!”

She giggled. “You just had that dreamy look in your eyes when you were staring out of the window. Anyone I know?”

“Mom!”

“Be honest with me!”

“I try …” he mumbled. “Maybe I have a crush, maybe not. Who knows.”

“What's problem? Is it one-sided?”

“Ugh, mom! … I don't know. Maybe.”

“Well, then you should probably go figure it out.”

“It's not that easy.”

“But it probably helps.”

 

~

 

Luhan knew that falling for a human was stupid idea. Faeries were usually punished when being caught with a human. And it was even dumber, considering that he knew Sehun barely for a few days. So why did he already feel so connected to him.

When the blond had stopped to actually listen to him the other day and allowed Luhan to show him everything, it was as if floodgates had opened. For both of them.

It felt so refreshing and invigorating for Luhan to talk to the other. Sehun knew always precisely the right things to say, the right things to do. It was placating and calming for Luhan in ways he never experienced it before. It felt almost like Sehun popped out of one his dreams.

It was too good to be real for Luhan. He had been so down during these last few months and generally the last few years of his faerie life, he kind of didn't expect anything good to happen to him again. He was used to his own failure and misplacement in faerie society, he was used to receiving reprimands and taunting looks. He wasn't used to good things happening to him.

He was afraid it could all vanish in the blink of an eye. Which he knew it would. Sehun was a student. He'd be gone again soon. And Luhan would be left to fend for himself again.

 

“Luhan, you know you can talk to me right? Even about faerie business.” Sehun prompted. “You're not burdening me.”

“Sehun, do you also feel like we've known each other for much longer than we actually have?” Luhan asked.

“Uhm, okay … this comes suddenly,” Sehun mused. “Maybe …” Was that hope that Luhan was hearing in his voice?

“I will miss this once you're leaving again,” the raven admitted.

“So will I,” Sehun assured and walked toward his bed to sit down. “You're welcome to join me.”

Luhan walked deliberately slow toward the bed, feeling a little nervous all of a sudden. He sat down next Sehun and wondered when he'd ever get the chance to be this close him again. The holidays he was celebrating were basically over and only a few days were left until Sehun had to return.

“Luhan,” Sehun voice sounded hoarse, “I will really miss you. I feel like a whole part of me just became meaningful since I met you and you've been here for me since then. I really appreciate that.”

“You're welcome,” Luhan muttered and noticed as his gaze was falling down toward the bed that Sehun had curled his finger into the fabric with force. He stretched out his own hand to massage the tight muscles caressingly. “Are you worried of what might happen if I'm not with you? You don't need to be as long as you stick to what I told you.”

“That's not what I am worried about,” Sehun mumbled. “I'm worried, because … I just started to like you and now I have to go again and I didn't even get to know you as much as I wanted to. Depending on work load I might not come back until next Christmas and I am worried now that you'll just forget me and-”

Sehun couldn't finish his sentence. Luhan wouldn't let him.

Softly he had placed his lips on Sehun's trembling ones. Tenderly he pulled back again. “Thank you. I really needed to hear this,” he breathed. And leaned in again to kiss the dumbfounded blond again. “I was scared, too. That you might not like me back as much as I do. I know it's been a short time, but the times with you were so great and I don't want lose this.”

An incredulous, excited smile flashed across Sehun's lips. “Me neither, I want …” His hand turned around in Luhan's grip to interlock their fingers. “I want more of this. Of you.”

Luhan's heart swelled. When was the last time someone ever said something passionate to him? Never? And the look in Sehun's eyes was so sincere …

Another kiss – longer this time and more deliberate. Their lips carefully nipped on each other. Tenderly Sehun licked across the quivering bottom lip of Luhan.

A gasp and his mouth opened with desire. His arms crawled up to encase Sehun in his embrace.

The blond laid back on the bed to pull Luhan on top of him. Their dancing, experimental kisses continued for a while. Only soft breathes and ever-so-silent moans could be heard in the warm room.

Once again Luhan was feeling like Sehun was melting away all his concerns, his worries, his fears. The heat that quite literally radiated from his body almost burned him upon touch. It was still just exactly enough to be utterly captivating.

His hands began to caress Sehun's sides to which the boy wriggled beneath him and moaned softly. A hazy look glazed his eyes, his cheeks started to blush. He was truly a delectable view.

Sehun was enraptured by the beauty that was the faerie on top of him. Luhan's eyes sparkled even more than they ever had before. It was hypnotizing and dazzling. For a brief moment, their eyes met and the mutual understanding of an infatuation to come was so much bigger than anything they were already experiencing. The realization was resonating in them. It was then they knew they wouldn't be able to turn back now, no matter what happened and even if they wanted to.

They had run into a one-way-street, stumbled over each other and had no choice but to walk this path together. And they would enjoy every minute of it.

 

Sehun pushed Luhan into the sheets, his breathing heavy as he moved in him.

Luhan's fingers desperately gripped into Sehun's bare back. The passion and desire clouded his vision and focused it solely on the loving and entranced gaze that Sehun was bestowing him with.

Sehun pulled out of Luhan's heat to drive back in with more force and the bed began to knock against the wall.

Another steamy kiss. The heat was almost too much for Luhan; he felt like he was breaking apart but it was so, so good. A liberating sense of confidence and craving arose in him. He wrapped his legs around Sehun's slim waist and began to move in the deep rhythm that Sehun was dictating. He stemmed his hands back on the bed and pushed Sehun until he sat on his lover's lap to ride him.

Tender kisses, so much in contrast to the quick pace of their hips.

Their breaths and gasps grew louder, the desire, the passion more intense.

Blinding heat and ecstasy took their bodies apart and melted their worlds together.

 

“Can't you come with?” Sehun asked with a hoarse voice. His fingers tiredly following the lines of Luhan's body.

“I need to stay here,” Luhan muttered. “But maybe … in summer I don't have anything to do. I could visit you.”

“I'd like that,” Sehun mused dreamily.

“And then …” Luhan continued and wrapped his arms around Sehun. “Next winter you will hopefully have one more reason to come back for. I mean- …” Luhan blushed. “You do want that right? Come back here? Spend time with me?”

Sehun smiled that smile again. The one that melted Luhan and stripped away everything but the core of his very self. “Yes, I do.”

“This is like a dream,” Luhan wondered. “I am afraid I could wake up.”

“It is real. It must be. No dream could ever be this perfect,” Sehun said and caressed Luhan's cheek. He hit Luhan right in his heart with those words.

Perfect …? Nobody had ever called Luhan that. It was what was expected of him but he had never been able to meet this requirement. Until now.

He might not ever achieve perfection anywhere else, but at least for Sehun he would be enough. For once.

Never did he imagine that peace and belonging could feel so wonderful.


End file.
